


Stay with me

by TheBlackFox0220



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFox0220/pseuds/TheBlackFox0220
Summary: Nick asked to be divided from Judy after an argue. Now Judy is sad and feels guilty, will she apologise on Nick? And the most important question: Would he forgive Judy?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stay with me

Is already passed one week since the discussion between Judy and Nick that drove him to ask for a solo work in a different district from Judy’s one.  
Every good fiend of Nick tried to know why he took this very drastic decision but, as always, he chose to hide his feeling and thoughts from everyone, even from the closest persons.  
Anyway, Judy was sitting on her bed, sipping hot coffee, and surfing the net, trying to distract herself from everything. The hard thing was just… doing it. The whole week had been like that, doing paperwork, drinking coffee, and surfing the net. Every day for the last week.  
Even after a week, she still could feel that emptiness feeling in herself.  
This time, she was still on her phone, but thinking about to call someone. Just to have a good talk and “kill the time “… But who? Her best friend? Or better, who she was hoping that still was her best friend...

“Oh Nick...what have I done… why I decided to do it…” that’s what Judy was thinking while the tears were coming down from her eyes... She wanted so much to call him and just... hear his voice...  
She wanted so much to ask for his forgiveness, but first, asking it by phone was not the best thing to do, second, she wasn’t expecting him to reply to her call… not sure if because of the discussion they had, or if the undercover operation.  
So she decided to go to Nick’s temporary apartment. But she didn’t know where it was… idea! Asking Clawhauser the place chosen by the ZPD.  
She and Clawhauser are good friends, he was the only to not underestimate Judy’s capacities.

So, she went to the bathroom, cleaned her face from the tears and run straight to Clawhauser’s desk workplace.

“Hey Benji!”

“Hey Judy, how are you? Everything alright?”

“Yes! Well, right now no, but I everything could be if you could make me a huge favor.”

“Sure Judy, what do you need?”

“I need to know where Nick is living while on duty.”

“You know I can’t, it’s too risky, for you and for Nick…”

“Yes, I know that… but I need it... please Benji, if you don’t Nick could the me for the rest of my life…”

“Okay, I’ll send you a message with the place address.”  
“Thankyou so much, you’re the best!” she said while hugging him  
After she ended his duty, he changed herself with common clothes and not police clothes, she reached the bus stop and took the first to Nick’s place.”

“12th Leaves street in the Rainforest District.” She thought in her mind while travelling  
Unluckily, that wasn’t her only thought… she was thinking about their discussion, about the reason that made Nick took this drastic decision…   
____________________________________________________________  
One week ago…  
____________________________________________________________  
At Judy’s apartment, She and Nick were sleeping together, and her phone started to ring. It was a call from her parents. Nick was still sleeping, so she thought to have quite time to talk with them.

She took the call and started to talk with them.

“Hi mom, hi dad.” She said with a low tone of voice

“Hi honey!” They screamed

“Shhh! Keep a low tone of voice!”

“Why? Is there anyone with you?” Her dad spoke

“No! Is only that the other people there usually woke up extremely late and come back home either, so it’s better to not awake them…” She lied

“Oookay sweetie... if is like that, who his snoring so loud in there?”  
“No one, is just that the walls are very tight, and you can hear the other people…” another lie from the perfect daughter…

Judy froze in that moment. And worse Nick woke and stood up in that moment.

“Morning sweetheart” He said giving her a little kiss on her cheek and stroking her arm and, only after a couple of seconds, he has seen her parents.

“Oh! good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hopps!”

Both looked… surprised by seeing the fox with their daughter.  
Judy quickly dropped the call, without giving her parents the time to reply or ask anything.

“Carrots, why your parents made those faces when they have seen me. Why?” He said with a strange look

“I don’t know Nick...probably because they aren’t so familiar to see me with you...” how many lies…

“Okay but… they seemed to be surprised just by seeing me… like, they didn’t even know that we’re together… You told me you told them that we are together right?”

“Yes, I have done it!”

“Are you sure Judy? Please...don’t lie to me.”  
After a minute of silence, she replied.

“...Okay...I didn’t...I was afraid of them...”

“But why? Is because I’m not worthy of you?”  
“No Nick, it’s not that…”  
“And so, what is it? Is it because of my past?”  
“No! It’s because you’re a fox, while I am a bunny!”  
“…Really? Tell me you are kidding me.”  
“I’m not you dumb fox, it’s because of that, because I’m afraid about all my family reaction…”  
“Wow. Judy, the bunny who left Bunnyborrow to pass on prejudice and stereotypes, is afraid of saying that the person who loves, is a fox. Just because he is from a different type of species.”

You are saying that just because you don’t have a family, you never cared about anyone except of yourself!” She yelled to him

After those words, Nick stood up, dressed himself and took his things

“Wait Nick, I’m so sorry!” Judy said, trying to stop Nick to go away from her... but she couldn’t, sometimes words hurt more than actions.  
So, Nick opened Judy’s apartment door and started to walk out.

“Please Nick, don’t leave! You know I love You!”

“Do I know that? In this moment no, I don’t. You lied to me, you insulted me. By my point of vision, that’s not love.” He said and walked away.  
____________________________________________________________  
The travel ended. Judy started to walk under the heavy rain of the Rainforest district to Nick’s apartment while thinking about what to say to Nick... always if he wanted to talk with her...

Fifteen minutes later, she reached Nick’s apartment. She was thinking to knock to his door or not. She did it and after a couple of minutes, and the door opened.

“Who is knocking to my door at this time…Judy? What are you doing here?! Oh my god, you are trembling! Fast, come in!”

Judy didn’t want to enter, she still felt guilty… but Nick picked up her arm and brought her inside.

“Wait there, I get you some warm clothes”

“Wait Nick...I have come here to talk with you...I-I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for what I said to you…” She said while the tears started to came down on her face melting with her wet fur

“I know that what I told you was horrible...and I won’t blame you if you won’t forgive me for what I did...”

For a moment Nick kept himself in silence, next he approached to Judy and hugged her.

“Oh, you bunnies, so emotional.” He said with a little smirk on his face

“So, you aren’t angry with me?”

“How could I be angry with my lovely bunny? It’s my fault too if all of this happened, I shouldn’t have run away after that but trying to understand your thoughts…”

“No Nick, seriously, it’s all my fault if-“ and Nick kissed her, stopping from saying other useless words

“Thank you… I really needed it… now it’s late, I should go...”

“No, stay with me please...I don’t want to be far from you again…” Nick said, grabbing her arm and looking in her eyes

“Okay Nick...” She said while caressing her paw

“Just a question...”

“Yes fluff?”

“Are We still...lovers?”

“Have I ever said that We broke up?”

“No, but...”

“That’s enough.”

“Sly Fox.”

“Dumb Bunny.”

“Love you Nick”

“Love you too Judy.”


End file.
